


Lost and Found

by simeysgirl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-01
Updated: 2011-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-24 13:22:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/263941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simeysgirl/pseuds/simeysgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The war is over and Harry doesn't quite know what to do next.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost and Found

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: wendypops  
> Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JKR, not me

  


_  
_

It's over. I can't quite believe it, but it's true. I saw him fall and I know he's never getting up again, but I don't quite know what to think. For years, it's been me against him. Even before I knew who he really was, it's been that way. I've finished what I was born to do and now I'm lost.

The cheers were loud, but they've quietened to a small rumble of chatter now. I can't count how many times my back has been slapped or my hand shook. I've been left alone as people gradually moved towards their family and friends. I look around. Where do I go? What do I do?

I should be over with the Weasleys, mourning the loss of Fred. The whole family is crowded around his body, holding each other as they grieve. I spot Hermione huddled into Ron's side. Ginny is sobbing in Charlie's arms, but I can't go over there. I don't want to go over there.

I should go and see Tonks' mum and my godson. God, I haven't even met him yet and I've already ruined Teddy's life. I will go and talk to Mrs Tonks. I will ensure that Teddy receives the life I didn't. I will do well by him. I will. But not now; not just yet. I don't want to go over there.

Neville is sitting proudly, but slightly dazed, on the top of the teacher's table. Luna is sat beside him. They're talking quietly to each other yet they still try and beckon me over when they spot me. I smile and turn away. I don't want to go over there.

Professor McGonagall is standing to the side with Kingsley and what looks like other Ministry people. I know that eventually I'll have to talk to them. They'll want to know details. But not now. I don't want to go over there.

There's a crowd of Death Eaters bound together in the corner, being watched by a small group of Aurors. I can hear them protesting their innocence and the word 'Imperious' is said more than any other. I could tell the Aurors the truth: I've seen the Death Eater's crimes and _know_ that they did it of their own accord. I will, eventually. I'll attend the trials and tell the truth. But not now. I don't want to go over there.

I turn around and my heart leaps as I see the woman who saved my life standing against one of the remaining walls, hand in hand with her husband. I need to thank her. I need to tell her that none of this would have happened without her help. I will. But not now. I don't want to go over there.

Where are you?

I thought you'd be there. I thought you'd be with your parents. My heart drops, but only for a second. I saw you; I know you're okay.

It's funny, isn't it? You'd think—well, I did—that my first thought after Voldemort died would be for Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Luna. It should have been them or the Weasleys. It should have been of those lost in the battle: Remus, Tonks, Fred and Colin. It surprised me that it wasn't.

It was over so quickly. The spells were cast and Voldemort was gone. People cheered and rushed forward. I felt their arms around me; people were reaching out to touch me and I just wanted to get out. I wanted to get to you. My first thought was you.

I don't know what I want to do when I see you. Return your wand? Hit you? Thank you? Hug you? I don't know; I just want to go over to you. It's always been you. From my first day in the wizarding world, you've been in my head.

You were the first boy to talk to me. Not just at me, but _to_ me. You wanted to be my friend. I wasn't used to people wanting to be my friend.

From that first day in Hogwarts, I've had prejudices forced upon me. We never had a chance. That won't happen again. Circumstances are funny things; I've thought about that a lot recently. What if I'd shaken your hand? Could we all have been friends? Me, you, Ron and Hermione? I doubt it, but it would've been good if we'd tried. What if I tried to talk to you instead of cursing you in that bathroom? We'll never know.

But we can start afresh. The whole wizarding world will need to start again; why can't we? It's always been you in one way or another and I'm not ready to let you go. Not yet.

Where do I go? Where are you? Maybe I _should_ face your parents. I can thank your mother and ignore your father and find out where you are. I look towards your parents and your mother is staring straight at me. My choice is made and my legs carry me over to her.

She holds out her hand and I take it. It's funny, isn't it? I was just think about shaking your hand and here I am shaking your mother's. Maybe it's not funny, but I'm sleep deprived. It's funny to me. I thank her for her help and ignore your father's scoff. She smiles at me and thanks me for saving you. I ask about you and she nods to the door. I release her hand and walk away.

I can hear the gasps behind me. Maybe I should have gone to the Weasleys instead. The sight of me, Harry Potter, the Saviour—or whatever the fuck they're calling me now—talking to Death Eaters instead of his friends must have caused a stir.

Before I can reach the doors, they open and you slip in. I walk towards you and I hear people calling my name. Do they think I'm in danger? Do they think _you_ are in danger? We've always been so quick to hex each other in the past. But I couldn't hex you. Not today, and definitely not with your own wand.

Ignoring the cries, I continue to walk towards you and you have a look of shock tinged with a touch of confusion across your face. I gesture with my hands to the hallway from which you came, and you nod silently. I block out my friend's calls and follow you out of the large doorway. I absently wonder how the doors survived, but I know that's not important.

You step fully into the hallway and I close the doors behind me. I know I have approximately two minutes before they'll open and my friends will come looking for me. I don't know where to start.

“Hello,” I finally say, holding my hand out to you. “I'm Harry Potter. And you are?”

Your face lights up in recognition before you smile and clasp my hand with your own. “Draco Malfoy. Pleased to meet you, Harry.”

 __

The end. Or is it..?


End file.
